1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and, in particular, to a data processing system and method including a server and client computer systems coupled together utilizing a network. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing system and method including a server and client computer systems coupled together utilizing a network for permitting the server to function as a virtual keyboard to a client computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer systems are well known in the art. They have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today""s modern society. Personal computers (PCs) may be defined as a desktop, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that includes a system unit having a central processing unit (CPU) and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, including random access memory (RAM) and basic input/output system read only memory (BIOS ROM), a system monitor, a keyboard, one or more flexible diskette drives, a CD-ROM drive, a fixed disk storage drive (also known as a xe2x80x9chard drivexe2x80x9d), a pointing device such as a mouse, and an optional network interface adapter. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard or system planar to electrically connect these components together. Examples of such personal computer systems are IBM""s PC 300 series, Aptiva series, and Intellistation series.
There currently exist a number of reasons for needing remote control of a client computer system, such as for software installation, maintenance, and error condition recovery. Very limited remote control of a client computer system is currently available through the use of the Desktop Management Interface (DMI). For example, when the client""s operating system (OS) is booted, a command may be sent over the network to the client. An agent on the client is then able to retrieve the command through DMI and take action. The disadvantage of this method is that the operating system must be booted and operational in order to take advantage of this type of remote control.
Therefore a need exists for a data processing system and method for permitting a server computer system to function as a remote keyboard input device for a client computer system which has not completed its boot process, a computer system without DMI, or where an operating system is unable to run.
A data processing system and method are described for permitting a server computer system to function as a remote keyboard input device for a client computer system prior to the client computer system completing its boot process. The client computer system is coupled to the server computer system utilizing a network. Each keystroke entered into the server computer system is captured by the server. A scan code associated with each captured keystroke is transmitted to the client computer system utilizing the server computer system via the network. The scan code associated with each keystroke is executed utilizing the client computer system. The server computer system functions as a remote keyboard input device for the client computer system.
The above as well as additional objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.